Daimons Make Strange BedFellows
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Marissa -- all grown up! -- and Stryker have a battle of wills... and tongues. A candy bar I wrote on the side to go with the bigger story I have for them. Mature content inside! AU now that Stryker's book is out...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters; I merely use them for my sick fantasies! Mwahahaha! Sherrilyn Kenyon has done a stunningly awesome job on developing these characters and bringing them to life; she is my hero and I have no wish to steal her thunder… go read her books, they're awesome! I make no profit from this story.

Author's Note: _I know a lot of the die-hard fans will give me hell over this couple. Keep in mind that whatever story I write with Stryker and Marissa, she is of age, not the child we see in the books. Please try to have an open mind, and enjoy the story!_

_Additional note: This is completely AU now that __One Silent Night__ is out, but I'm still a huge Marissa/Stryker fan in my own deranged little mind._

S~M~S~M

"I hate you." She spoke passionately, and her stormy eyes only added to the vehement statement.

His stomach dropped at the words, and for a split second, the mighty Daimon actually felt panicked. Him, panicked! But he wouldn't allow her to deny him. He couldn't. Damn it all, she meant too much to him now. Pawn or no, she was _his_. He grinned and stepped forward, hardly an inch between them. "No, you don't, Marissa."

She screamed and brought up her clenched fists to pound on his chest. "I do!"

Stryker caught both her hands and threw her against the wall, pinning the fists she had used against him to it. He brought his face right up to hers, their noses touching, their breathing harsh and mingled. "It wouldn't matter if you did, Marissa. You belong to me. Your body has accepted it…" He trailed his hand down the front of her body, and her nipples instantly hardened, peeking through her tight shirt. Stryker licked his lips in reaction, and continued as he looked into her eyes, "But that stubborn mind of yours has yet to."

Marissa struggled against him, a brilliant show of bluster that bemused him. He pressed his body into hers, and leaned down to run his fangs across the delicate skin of her neck, where his mark already rested. He felt Marissa shudder against him, and grinned into her hair. Closing his eyes, he rubbed against her as he glimpsed into her memories. After a few seconds, Marissa bucked underneath him.

"Get out of my head!"

Stryker growled and whirled her around, and tossed her onto his cushioned bed. "You will not allow your fucking family to tell you how to feel about me!" He straddled her on the bed, and snarled, "I thought you were better than that." With bruising force he took her lips, gripping her shoulders in his powerful hands so tightly that tears came to her eyes.

"You're hurting me!" She bit at his lip to make him pull away, but it only ushered him on, and his hands moved to her breasts. His frustration at not being able to have access to her silky-smooth skin caused him to think her clothes away, and thank his bastard father in his head for the gift of godly powers. He left her reddened mouth to engulf her whole areola into his warm mouth, his fangs on either side of her nipple turning her on more than she cared to admit.

Marissa shifted beneath him and reached down to cup his turgid length in her hand, frowning at his clothed state. "Stryker!" she demanded, but he ignored her in favor of sinking his fangs into her breast, taking her essence into his body. He shuddered on top of her and cupped her breasts in his hands, stroking the silky underside as he drank. Marissa cried out from his fierce claim, and wiggled her lower body against his.

With all her might, she lifted her head to glare down at his lower body. Using her telekinesis to get her way, she unzipped his leather pants with her mind, and forced them down his body.

Stryker's head came up abruptly, red rimming his dark eyes. He grinned at her, leaned down to lick the trail of blood from her breast and closed the wound, and whispered up at her, "Touché."

Marissa grabbed his muscled ass in her hands, and forced his hips forward so that his swollen cock came into contact with her aching opening. She brought her hips up to join with him, but Stryker reached down to pin her hips to the bed. Marissa cried out in sexual frustration and slammed her fists against his chest. Stryker threw back his head and laughed almost maniacally, his fangs glistening in the low light of his room.

"A promise is entitled to me first, methinks." Stryker leaned down to press his nose against hers, looking her straight in the eye. Marissa's mutinous glare made him laugh once more. "I will not take you again until you start thinking with that stubborn mind of yours."

Marissa moaned and turned her head to side, wiggling beneath him enticingly. Stryker grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. "Your godfather will tell you many things about me, Marissa." She tried to look away again, but he held her still, his thighs clenching around hers to hold her in place. "You knew this from the beginning, but you chose to ignore their warnings. You will not let them get in our way." He stroked the mark on her breast, still glistening from the strokes of his tongue. "Your fate is sealed when it comes to us. You are _**mine**_." When Marissa's eyes met his so intensely, he knew she understood him well.

"Can you shut up and take me now?" She brought her hips up, and his cock slid against her wet slit, making both of them groan in sexual agony.

Stryker bit her chin and whispered, "Minx!" He flipped her onto her belly and grabbed her waist, holding her steady for his taking. He couldn't resist slapping her ass loudly before sinking into her from behind. He immediately began pounding into her, causing her to clench tightly at the sheets and whimper low in her throat. She lifted her head and peered at him over her shoulder, causing him to increase his speed and grab the nape of her neck. In return, Marissa grabbed at his thigh, sinking her nails into it and moaning his name as her head fell back. She began to rock back against him, meeting him pump for pump.

When she heard him call out hoarsely, she stopped and used her feet to push him away weakly. At his outraged roar, she grinned and motioned him forward with a crook of her finger. When he didn't come, but stood there with his jaw and fists clenched in rage, she narrowed her eyes and forced him to lay on the bed with her powers. She climbed on top of him, and impaled herself on his prick, squeezing her thighs around his waist as she did so. Stryker's eyes screwed shut and he held tightly to her waist, thrusting into her as deeply as he could, as she came down on him repeatedly.

As she leaned over him to bite at his nipple, and her breasts brushed his chest, he roared his release to all of Kalosis. The feel of his seed shooting so deeply within her, the warmth it added to her already smoldering depths, caused Marissa to scream his name and join him in sweet release.

Marissa fell on top of him, exhausted. His arms fell around her shoulders and he held her close, his chin resting on top of her head. They breathed as one, simply holding each other and thinking of what had just happened.

"I am yours, Stryker." She felt like she had to assure him. He was one tough cookie on the outside, but in… she just had a feeling he needed to hear her say it.

"And well you know it, love." Feelings were difficult for him, but he knew she needed to hear his.

Marissa grinned against his pecs and stroked his chest. "I won't believe what they told me."

Stryker's hand massaged her back, listening to her words with a raised brow. "What was it they told you, to make you so upset?"

"That you had Desiderius kill my parents."

Her words hung in the air, and his body went stiff. Marissa snuggled against him, unnoticing, and closed her eyes. Stryker lay awake, actually shamed by the girl in his arms. He would not change for her… he couldn't afford that. He had too many people to repay.

But perhaps… he glanced down at the top of her head, and listened to her heart beat against his side. Perhaps he could redeem himself. After all was said and done, perhaps he would find a new way of life… for her.


End file.
